<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sun will rise and we will try again by NightBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860351">The sun will rise and we will try again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat'>NightBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Translation, motivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun will rise and we will try again,<br/>The flame of dawning burns away my sadness.<br/>Believing, like in all that I began,<br/>Persistence, like in each of ruined endings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sun will rise and we will try again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642694">Солнце взойдет - попытаемся снова</a> by Night Bat.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270096">Солнце взойдет — попытаемся снова</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat">NightBat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wouldn't call myself a fan of TOP, but this line from their song helped me get through some days.<br/>Aggressive motivation like "*Shia LaBeouf voice* Just!!! Do it!!!" only makes me feel worse. So, to help myself and people like me, I tried to write something more like "Even if you feel miserable for trying and failing, it's okay. You can't reach your goal without trying, so take your time and try again :)".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun will rise and we will try again,<br/>
The flame of dawning burns away my sadness.<br/>
Believing, like in all that I began,<br/>
Persistence, like in each of ruined endings.</p><p>My helpless tears are not a battle cry,<br/>
And every little step hurts more than others.<br/>
I'll prove myself I'm able to survive!<br/>
Can't walk alone — I'll crawl a little farther.</p><p>My heart's still beating — so it's not the end,<br/>
My feebleness is not a block, but problem.<br/>
So far — a loser, fighting 'til I'm dead,<br/>
Accepting neither destiny nor fortune.</p><p>I'll earn my mastery on hundredth try,<br/>
This is my path — not heads or tails deciding.<br/>
The cheers of winning as the hymn of pride,<br/>
The taunts of losing as the sign I'm fighting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to change the rhythm to save the main line ("The sun will rise and we will try again"). I usually try to keep the rhythm of my poems the same in Russian and English, because otherwise the vibes are usually not the same, but I suppose I like the result?<br/>I'm open to all critique :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>